Hurt of a Skateboard
Fanfic Phineas and Ferb, got into the backyard, sad that the new skateboarding rink was closed on it's grand opening. Phineas was really sad because he just got a new skateboard for it that would be perfect. "It's no use, Ferb. We'll never have a time to use these new skateboards." Phineas said, as he tried to rip his skateboard, but Ferb poked him in the head. Suddenly Phineas stopped and got an idea. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We can create our own skateboard track!" Phineas relieved to Isabella when she was in the backyard. "Whatcha' doin?" Isabella asked. "We're gonna create a skateboard track!" Phineas said. "Good, now I can go for my Skateboarding Patch!" Isabella said. Candace, in her room, apparently, was bored. "What is there to do?" She shrugged. "Ooh, I got it!" She tried calling Jeremy, but she realized he was checking out his mom's old college. "Oh right, he's checking out his mom's old college. Oh, I could call Stacy!" She called her, and Stacy, was bored too. "Hi Stacy!" Candace said. "Hi Candace. Are you as bored as me?" Stacy said. "Oh yeah, I am." Candace shrugged. They were both bored and had nothing to do. "How about you come over and we can-" Candace stopped as she heard lots and lots of noise at her backyard. "I'll call you back, Stacy." She hang up and looked out her window. "Really? A Skateboard Track?" She yelled. "Once Mom finds out what you guys are doing you are going down!" Candace closed her window. "Looks like we can take it from down here. The rest of it Ferb can finish in 2 seconds!" Phineas said. And Ferb actually finished the rest of the skateboard track in two seconds. That's when all of them, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet (who entered the backyard while Candace and Stacy were talking to each other), decided to go on it. They were ready. They went up the stairs, and they got on their skateboards. "Ready!" Phineas said. "Set!" Ferb said. "Go!" Everyone said. Ferb did cool tricks, Phineas skateboarded normally, Isabella jumped up and down and up down over and over again, and Buford did his best to keep Baljeet from winning. They all had a good time, until the second lap. Perry, as Agent P, appeared in Dr. D's lab, and then, Dr D. trapped him. "Aha, Perry the-" Perry escaped the trap and punched Doof. "Perry the Platypus! I've never seen you get out of your trap that early." Perry, kept punching him and Dr. D landed on the "shoot" button on his Horrible-Inator. "That's my Horrible-Inator. Whoever it hits gets horrible at what they're doing!" Dr. D said. The Horrible Inator hit Phineas. He then became horrible at skateboarding, and then, ended up hitting an obstacle, and fell off the track. He fell on the ground and hit himself badly. He was loudly screaming for help, and everyone got him help. Isabella, then realized that Phineas had broken his arm. "Oh my gosh! We've got to get him to the hospital!" Isabella said. Perry, kept punching Dr. D. "Is this the ONLY trick you do?" Perry, punched him one more time and Dr. D landed on the self destruct button. The Horrible-Inator then exploded, and Agent P got his jetpack and left. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D then slipped on a puddle of water and hit his "wrong-conclusion-inator", which hit Phineas and Isabella just as the gang got home, Phineas with his arm in a cast. Then, Isabella and Phineas both thought that it was Isabella's fault it happened. "Look, I'm sorry, Phineas. I shouldn't have made you build this since something happened between you and skateboarding." Isabella said. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and all the other Fireside Girls came in, and they all heard what Isabella said. They were confused. "It's okay. And you know what you deserve?" Phineas said. "What?" Isabella said. Phineas, pulled Isabella down to a kiss. And their lips touched. I didn't think I deserved that... Isabella thought. Perry walked down into the backyard. "Oh, There You Are, Perry!" Everyone said. Continuity *Second time that Phineas and Isabella kiss ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension") *Second time Jeremy checks out one of his parent's old colleges ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension") Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories